Modern vehicles often include systems employing remote actuation or communication means. Such systems may include remote keyless entry systems, tire pressure monitoring systems, remote engine starter systems, alarm systems, or vehicle diagnostic systems, for example. An operator may actuate or communicate with these systems with a radio frequency transmitter such as a key fob or RFID (radio frequency identification) device, for example, or any other device that broadcasts radio frequency signals.
Analog radio frequency signals are susceptible to electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, coax cable is often employed to transmit radio frequency signals from an antenna to a controller to shield the signal from interference. Coax cable must often be routed separately from standard vehicle wiring and therefore increases manufacturing cost and complexity.